Stargazing
by Silvermokona
Summary: Yoyo wasn't too keen about going to the Skyscraper District just to watch a bunch of rocks fall from space, but Beat was somehow able to make it an experince he would never forget. BeYo fluff, JGR/JSRF


"So. . .what happened to your jaw?" Rhyth asked, lightly touching Yoyo's cheek. He winced, then leant back onto the arm of the couch, rubbing his jaw as Rhyth looked at him and his odd position. He stopped rubbing his jaw and sat up straighter, pulling his legs that were on the couch closer to him.

"An officer punched me" he said proudly

"He face planted" both Rudies turned as Beat corrected Yoyo's previous statement and leaned onto the back of the couch, his green goggles catching some sun

Rhyth let out a giggled as Yoyo sighed, giving a slight glare to Beat

"You don't have to tell the whole world, yo" Yoyo said flatly

"I don't have to, but I can anyways" Beat flashed another grin

"So. . .um. . .you guy's doing anything later?" Rhyth asked, trying to change the subject to save Yoyo some more ridicule

"Me n' Beat were planning on heading over to the Skyscraper District to cause a little havoc. You know, the usual" Yoyo grinned at Rhyth

"Really? You guys going to see the Meteor Shower that's supposed to happen tonight?" Rhyth cocked her head

"Meteor. . .shower?" Yoyo eyed Beat, arching an eyebrow. Beat just responded with another grin.

* * *

"A meteor shower, really?" Yoyo shook his head "You wanted me to come out here to see a bunch of rocks falling from space?" he jumped as the rail he was skating on was about to end and landed on another one that continued for longer

"Oh cheer up, sourpuss. When's the last time you saw a meteor shower?" Beat asked. Yoyo opened his mouth to give an answer, then closed it, looking as if he was deep in thought. Finally, he sighed

"Never"

"See, it'll be fun" Beat smiled

"Last time I checked, your idea of 'fun' was to dare me to do a trick that takes weeks to master and turned to 'instant faceplant' if you screw I up" Yoyo arched an eyebrow, then his eyes widened as he saw Beat jumped to late off a rail

It might have ended up in face plan, except he put his arms out, performing some kind of hand stand as he arched his legs over in a yellow and black blur and pushed off his arms, landing gracefully on the next rail, almost like a cat

"When did you learn that?!" Yoyo asked, obviously awe struck

"I was a newb that fell a lot once" Beat shrugged, giving a small smile "I did a bunch of hand plants so I could save myself if I got into a fall like that"

"You're still a show-off" Yoyo gave a small frown on his face

"And you're still a color-blind kid" he grinned at Yoyo, speeding up because he knew what Yoyo's reaction would be

"Oh, you're sooooo going to regret that, yo" Yoyo sped up to catch up to Beat

"If you can catch me!" Beat called playfully as he sped up even more

* * *

"Whew, I haven't had that much of a workout in days" Beat smiled as he flopped onto the roof of a skyscraper on his back, his shades falling out of their usual place onto his forehead, revealing his sparkling eyes. Yoyo sat down next to him, looking up at the sky as well

Usually in Tokyo-to, the stars were drowned out by all the bright lights. But, evidently, Beat had found a place where you could still see most of the stars

"It's. . .pretty" Yoyo blinked as he looked up at the millions upon millions of stars

"Told you it'd be worth it" Beat grinned "Have you ever even seen stars before?"

"No. . ." Yoyo shook his head and continued gazing at the stars.

"You know, ancient people used to make pictures out of these stars" he informed Yoyo, then pointed up to a certain part in the sky "You see those 7 stars? That's the Big Dipper"

"Big Dipper? What's that supposed to mean?" Yoyo asked

"I have no idea" Beat shrugged "But it supposed to be a really famous constellation by how easy it's spotted" he pointed to a different spot in the sky "Those three stars in a row are Orion's Belt, part of the constellation Orion. And that really bright star near there is the eye of Taurus" Beat let his hand drop to his side "Apparently, Orion and Taurus are locked in eternal battle in the sky"

"Why do they fight?" Yoyo questioned

"Hell if I know. I dropped out of school before I learned much more about it" Beat shrugged again, thought Yoyo had apparently lost interest in the middle of Beat's sentence, for starts started flying across the sky. Some seemed really close while others seemed very far away.

"You know, some of the meteors are supposed to fall on Tokyo-to" Beat sat up. As he sat up, his goggles refused to go back down to his nose, but his headphones fell down to his neck, covering most of it up.

"Really?" Yoyo turned to beat, but the winced, rubbing his arm. Before Beat could ask what was wrong, he picked up a small rock that had apparently struck his arm.

Beat let out a chuckle, but before Yoyo could even so much glare at Beat, he covered his head with his arms as he was pelted with a least a dozen of those same rocks. Yoyo let out a loud laugh as Beat started picking the rocks out of his hair, apparently unamused

"Karma, yo. Totally Karma" Yoyo was still chuckling, but then winced again and rubbed his jaw

"Karma to you too" Beat stuck out his tongue, but they lost interest again as another wave of rocks streaked the sky. Yoyo scooted over close to Beat and laid his head onto his lap. Beat didn't even try to get him off, for he was too busy staring at the natural wonder that most of Tokyo-to couldn't witness, wishing for a carefree future

* * *

AN: If you couldn't tell, I actually used Beat from JGR and Yoyo from JSRF. A friend of mine introduced me to that kind of BeYo, and I actually kind of enjoyed writing JGR Beat instead of JSRF Beat. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope to actually update one of my long un-updated stories soon. . .hopefully


End file.
